Seven Christmas Firsts
by koa-chan
Summary: The events after Zero Requiem had changed people and had created a new world. Hearts are still healing. But still - it's Christmas. Do they celebrate? / seven drabbles, seven pairings - now complete.
1. LelouchCC

**A/N:** Post R2. A set of little drabbles about what happened the immediate Christmas after the events in R2... centering my favorite pairs and/or ships.

Be warned of: Lelouch/C.C., Suzaku/Nunnally, Cornelia/Guilford, Kanon/Schneizel, Anya/Gino, Cecile/Lloyd/Milly, Orange/Sayoko.

Well, everything's divided into chapters, so I guess we're all warned beforehand and you can... I dunno, skip some things you don't like? ;D

And, if it's not much to ask for this: If you will review, will you do it by chapter??? Pleaseee....??? As a Christmas gift for me! :D

And for the heck of it, let's start with my forte-pairing.

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Lelouch + C.C.

This was their first Christmas together - just the two of them.

Their celebration was mellow. A simple game of chess over tea, pizza, cookies and other sweets by the fireplace. It was a simple night - two bodies sprawled by the firelight, talking uneventfully, laughing at some memories, playing with long green locks, twirling fingers into fingers, huddling together to give the warmth that the fire's heat cannot provide.

This Christmas... was unusually colder for Lelouch. He ate and talked and laughed and drank, but it couldn't erase the feeling of loss. Nunnally was not with him. Suzaku wasn't celebrating as himself. Shirley and Rollo and Euphie are all gone. Although there was peace, he couldn't erase the longing for the old days.

He had a grip on the world back then - because he was still mortal. Still... human. He had an existence that, albeit fake and full of lies, had a certain hold on what he believed in - and who he lived for.

Now, he's immortal. He was stuck - permanently, maybe - in this world. It hasn't been his choice to make. It brought him loneliness because of the knowledge of living on and seeing everything he loved die. Now, he is no one. It pained him and he had to admit - if given a chance, he would gladly just die right now.

But whenever he looks at his (eternal?) companion, he couldn't bring to regret what had happened. He couldn't bring to wish himself to die. He stared at her as she boredly studied what remained of her chess pieces, nibbling on a pizza slice and thinking hard of any possible counterattack. She was lying down in the lush carpet as if she owned the world. Her hand in his kept in him his hold on reality - much like they always did.

She moved a piece and looked up at him. She caught him staring.

"Lelouch-"

"Uh, what? Is it my turn already?"

He looked awkwardly at the chess board, almost as if he didn't know what said object is, and then looked apologetically at her.

"What was your last move again?"

C.C. frowned and looked away, reaching for her teacup and taking a sip. For a moment, Lelouch tried to grasp the condition of the game in front of him. Silence prevailed between them. Only the crackle of fire was heard for thirty long seconds that seemed like forever. Still, he couldn't analyze the chess pieces.

She finally broke his trance.

"You regret it, don't you?" Her voice was clear and mystical as always, but he heard the sorrow beneath it. "You never deserved this, anyway. By now, you could have been simply celebrating with Nunnally and Suzaku and your friends."

"Stop talking about 'what-if's, C.C. It's not you." he tried to laugh it off.

Her composure was unthreatened. "You're not happy."

He looked back and stared at ageless gold irises. He saw the pain in them. If only she knew how it breaks him to see her lonely - but come to think of it, perhaps she did.

Maybe she didn't mean to break him at all. She was too preoccupied with what? Internally blaming herself for his sadness? He learned to read her well enough to know that it was a possibility.

He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers, then smiled back down at her confused expression.

"I have no regrets. I love you. Don't say these things." he started, carressing her cheek with his hand and giving her a pleading look. "It's Christmas. We're happy."

She smiled back that smile that was reserved for only him."Then don't wear that kind of expression." she squeezed his hand. "It's Christmas - we're supposed to be happy."

"Is it wrong to feel nostalgic? You're the one assuming."

He moved one of his chess pieces, now in perfect grip of the game again.

Only to flinch when she moved her own piece and say the 'victory word' that he used to say so often.

"Checkmate. Merry Christmas, Lelouch."

* * *

**A/N: **Um, yeah - Merry Christmas. Moving on? Next chap will be Suzaku+Nunnally.


	2. SuzakuNunnally

**A/N:** May I warn you that this fic is NOT proofread. I was too busy thinking of what Santa will give me to do so. Anyways, here goes 2nd Christmas First - featuring our favorite brunettes.

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Suzaku + Nunnally

This was the first time in years that she witnessed the Christmas snowfall again.

Her violet eyes looked in awe as snowflakes danced around her. The last time she saw this kind of beauty was when she was just a little girl. Now, as 100th Empress of Brittania, Nunnally sat on her wheelchair, resting by her porch as she looked up at the falling drops of snow.

"Beautiful. I wish onii-sama was here with me." she whispered as she caught one and let it melt on the palm of her hand.

Christmas was something she always celebrated with Lelouch and their friends. Now that he's not with her, she felt a bit lonely.

But, no - she can't have the right to be sad right now. The world Lelouch made was for her. He wanted her to be happy. He died for that dream. She can't dishonor his death and his sacrifice by lingering on the past. She had decided that she'll live happily and do her best to carry out her responsibilities to the best of her abilities.

"Lady Nunnally, you'll catch a cold!"

Before she could even cock her head to turn around, Zero was already beside her, draping a small blanket over her shoulders.

The girl looked up and almost laughed. "Zero-san, I-"

"Lady Nunnally, it is best that you warm yourself inside-"

She brushed him off laughingly. "Oh, hush, Zero-san! I'm perfectly alright!"

Zero stopped midway his sentence, hands drooping to his sides. Beneath his mask, Suzaku's eyes softened and his lips cracked into a small smile. "You're not cold?"

"I am still enjoying the snow." the girl smiled, squeezing the man's hand that rested on her shoulder. "Now why don't you join me?"

The man nodded, looking up at the sky, too.

"And please, remove that mask?"

Zero's hand on her shoulder shifted uncomfortably. "I...-"

"I missed you."

Those words brought a lump in his throat. He withdrew his hand from her shoulder and shook his head.

"Suzaku. I know it's you. You know that I know it's you." the girl looked away from him and returned her gaze towards the snowfall. "And I miss you so badly. Sometimes even more so than I do onii-sama."

"Nunnally-"

"At least onii-sama was still onii-sama when he left." Nunnally's hands gripped each other tightly, trembling. "You... You returned. You returned, but you were... different. No, you were the same. You were just trying to be different - you were implored to be different... That's... I...-"

Zero saw the little droplets of tears that slid down the girl's cheek and his eyes watered for just a bit.

"...I want you to be yourself today, Suzaku. It's... Christmas, after all. Onii-sama says it's a special day... that it's...-"

Before she knew it, Zero's mask rolled down the floor and his arms were around her, his head on her shoulder in an embrace from the back.

"Yeah, it's Christmas, alright. Christmas is special, stop crying-"

Nunnally's soft, teary giggle cut him off. Suzaku looked up at her with confused green eyes and frowned at her amused expression. She wiped her tears and patted his cheek sweetly.

"That always works, does it? Do I have to cry everytime I ask for a favor?"

He chuckled. "Well, you did scare me with that one. And... I have to admit, you and your brother are good actors."

"But I mean it!" she pouted. "Merry Christmas, Suzaku."

"Indeed, Nunnally."

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. I really thought I messed Suzaku up again... lol.

Next: Cornelia+Guilford.


	3. CorneliaGuilford

**A/N:** My first try for this pair. I didn't have the heart to elaborate the drabble. I think it was too cute and simple and I liked it the way it is.

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Cornelia + Guilford

This was the first time she is celebrating Christmas without her beloved sister.

The clock struck twelve.

Cornelia li Brittania looked out the starry night sky and slowly, ever so slowly, in a tune that she knew by heart, began to hum.

She wore a smile in her beautiful face as she did so.

Midway the first stanza, her eyes began to water. Her voice began to tremble.

And now her hands shook as they clutched the hem of her nightdress.

A hesitant hand squeezes her arm and she stops her humming.

And her voice still trembles as she states, "I used to sing her to sleep every Christmas."

"Princess-"

"I do that after we eat my home-made cookies..."

Guilford swallows and the hand that held the glass of cool water he was supposed to offer her stiffens.

"Usually, we spend it with Clovis and... Odysseus..."

She stiffles a sob. No tears betrayed her pride.

"Schneizel always comes late... Father.. Sometimes, he doesn't show up at all-"

"Princess Cornelia-"

"I told you not to call me that."

"C-Cornelia..."

"Yes, Guilford?"

"I'm here."

She glances at him and risks a small smile.

"I will listen."

The purple-haired princess pats the arm of her knight and nods her head.

"Thanks."

She accepts the glass of beverage he offers her and drinks from it slowly.

"And... um, do you... want me to make cookies?"

Cornelia laughs a bit and nods her head again.

"Don't forget the chocolate chips."

"Affirmative. Merry Christmas, Princess."

* * *

**A/N:** Now I want Guilford for Christmas... ^^

Next up, be warned: Kanon+Schneizel. Because I'm a fangirl.


	4. KanonSchneizel

**A/N: **I am a Kanon+Schneizel fangirl, thankyou. Now stop bashing and skip this chap if you don't like - because I personally think I had squealed too much while writing this that it's almost unhealthy. So I don't want my reader to get sick. :D

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Kanon + Schneizel

This probably is the first peaceful Christmas he's had in years. Yet it bothered him.

Christmas Eve, and Schneizel ponders on what the past year had brought. Christmas Eve had always been his time to be completely alone. He dismisses all his guard two hours before the strike of December 25th and he spends his time alone... thinking.

Usually, he'll make it 30 minutes late for Christmas dinner with his siblings.

But Clovis and Euphemia definitely won't make it this year. Cornelia was firm in her decision to part ways with the royal family. Only Odysseus and Nunnally will be waiting for him... together with Zero.

Zero was still a mystery. Schneizel had certainly decided it upon himself to follow the man and respect him - he just didn't know when.

Kanon tried telling him - he didn't listen. He was loyal to Zero. And yet-

"Prince Schneizel, it is 10 PM. Should I call the guards off?"

The voice of his aide did not startle him. The prince nodded wearily. "Everyone is dismissed for the night. Feel free to celebrate with your families."

A chorus of "Yes, your Highness!" replied him.

"And... Kanon?"

The man stepped forward and responded like the perfect aide that he was. "Yes, my Prince?"

"Stay."

Kanon had an understanding look on his face. "Understood." The aide settles himself to stand beside his master's chair. He knew what he had to do. He had to keep a constant presence by his prince's side. This is one of the rare moments that he knew his master needed him - to simply stay. Simply stand by him, doing nothing. Simply standing in companionable silence.

"Prince Schneizel-"

"I want to apologize." the blonde-haired man looked up and gave him a weak smile. "The other day, I may have denied your statement-"

"No, your Highness." Kanon shook his head. "It was my fault. I questioned your loyalty to Zero-sama. A disgraceful act."

"Still, I should not have said those words."

"It's alright, your Majesty. I understand."

The companionable silence returns. Schneizel continues on his pondering. He runs a gloved hand through his hair and sighs. Last Christmas, it had been this way, too. He was tired. Drained. Last Christmas he was questioning Zero and his acts. This year, he was following Zero's command completely.

Those two were different things - yet he was disturbed by just the same amount.

His Christmas was crowded with confusion and mixed feelings. This probably is the first Christmas of Lelouch's new world, and he was supposed to cherish it. Yet, thinking of everything he has done in the past - how he ordered lives to be executed and how he commanded armies to kill, he almost thought that he didn't deserve this peaceful Christmas.

In the end, Lelouch won - his ideals trumped over Schneizel's. And the White Prince was left with emptiness in his chest. He knew he should be attending the Christmas dinner and celebrating with Nunnally and Odysseus. He knew he shouldn't be wallowing in sorrow and-

"Prince Schneizel... if there are more things that I can do for you, please do tell me so. I will gladly do them."

"Thank you, Kanon."

He said those words with conviction and he meant it. He was grateful.

"But having you just standing here beside me, accepting everything that I've done by will and not by duty, is more than enough for me."

He meant it. He needed Kanon right now. To simply show him that he'll be here beside him. That alone would be enough to at least fill certain gaps in the hollow of his chest.

To have someone accept him fully, with no grudges at all, despite who he is and what he has done... he knew it was the greatest thing possible. He had the greatest thing possible.

He had some doubts: "Kanon, do you think I am still your prince?"

The questioning look his aide gave him urged him to go on.

"After all that has happened. The change you had claimed that altered my will... After all those, do you still see me as your prince?"

"I must admit that he had indeed ripped you of your free will at that certain moment."

He waited.

Kanon went on. "But you came back. You may have changed, you may have an altered belief, but... I know that a switch of loyalties does not mean a change in your conviction and dignity. Although it will be hard for me, I know that I can accept you all over again."

"Even if it is not me?"

"He may have taken away your own free will, but that is not the reason for my devotion to falter."

That was enough for Schneizel to have the strength to stand up and celebrate the first Christmas of the new world.

_'You have held me captive even before you have chosen to do so, my Prince.'_

* * *

**A/N: **And whoa. 4 chaps now... 4 CHAPPIES I did just last night.

In my next post, and soon to write: Anya+Gino. Finally.


	5. GinoAnya

**A/N:** Yay~! I finally managed to post! DANG. Late Merry Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!! ^^

Well, here's our continuation!

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Gino + Anya

This is her first Christmas with her memories back.

Funnily enough, even though her past is all clear, this is her first Christmas with her new life. She thought it ironic that as soon as her memories cleared and told her who she really is, she decided to throw her old self away and make new, better, happier and clearer memories.

A change for the better.

That was why she walked past Jeremiah and Sayoko - the two have been happily sharing wine and playing chess, talking and apparently "getting to know each other" - regarding them both with a small smile of her own, balancing a tray of home-baked cakes and personally freshly-squeezed orange juice for two as she made her way out the house and to the front porch.

"Ne, Anya, that looks delicious!"

She settled the tray in the top step of the short staircase that led to the front porch of her new home and sat beside her special visitor.

Gino was giddy upon seeing the cake and the orange juice and he welcomed her with a huge hug - the umpteenth time that night - and began devouring the meal she prepared.

She looked up at him with her usual blank expression. "You seem really enthusiastic."

"Well, this is the first time I'm celebrating my Christmas out of the palace and when I came here - a little late though - you smiled at me and gave me cake and orange juice!"

"I had no choice. You popped out of nowhere and it will be impolite not to offer you anything. And Jeremiah and Sayoko will give me diabetes if I stay inside." she looked away and was content with simply watching the stars as her companion made eating noises.

But then, he didn't really pop out of nowhere, since the Tristan can be seen in the skies and is highly recognizable even from miles away.

"You mean you're not happy that I decided to visit you?"

"That's not what I mean."

He frowned and pouted at her.

"Anya, do you still love me?"

He sounded like a child.

She turned her head to look at him, noticing that he was done with the cake and that he was on his way to drinking the orange juice now. She didn't make any sign to indicate that she will answer the question, but her hand moved to pick up a tissue and she wiped some icing off the side of his lips. Then she threw the tissue away and continued stargazing.

He stared at her intently. Apparently, not content with the gesture. "Anya...-"

"Do I have to answer?"

He frowned.

"I don't understand."

She looked at him again, this time she was annoyed.

"Do you NEED my answer so you'll know?"

He was about to retort further when the words dawned on him.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"I just thought... well, we never really had a closure. You just told me you'll be staying with this Jeremiah guy..."

"I merely moved residence and changed occupation. Does that sound like a break-up notice?"

He chuckled. "Well I guess it was stupid of me to think of that... I was just... kinda worried. But it's okay, ne?"

She noted the tinge of idiocracy in his words. Yet she thought that somehow, a blame was appropriately put on her, too. She should admit that she seemed too vague sometimes. She pulled out a small smile that she knew always made his day.

"You call me every hour, Gino. Sometimes the oranges are tempted to hurl themselves at you for always interrupting my work."

He almost choked on his orange juice at that. "Anya, you're being miraculously funny!!!"

She shrugged.

Gino just leaned towards her and kissed her forehead. He played with a strand of her roseatte hair and looked down sadly. "I missed you. There's never really much to do... without Suzaku... and..."

He trailed off, and she raised a hand to run her fingers through his blonde locks, stroking his head comfortingly. It was her own gesture of consolation, and it always ended with a kiss on the cheek. The routine was not broken, and this time, she added an extra smile - her rarest one. Although by time, this certain smile was appearing more often.

"No, really. I'm glad you came. Don't be such a baby."

Then he asked her again. "Are you happy here, Anya? You just regained everything, right? So you know who you really are now... Why change your-"

She was quick to grab her own plate of cake and shove a small slice into his mouth.

"Mmfair, mmmnyaa..."

"It's not unfair." she leaned against the wooden pillar next to her. "Here, you don't have to worry about reporting for duty to kill people with your Knightmare Frame. All Mordred does here is help sprinkle water faster and help deliver oranges. Here, you'll almost get tired of seeing smiles - from the farmers to the customers. But it makes you smile yourself. You'll never run out of stories to listen to. People are friendly. The skies are clear. There are no explosions... except that time where Jeremiah caused the oven to explode because he was busy talking to Sayoko over the phone. And in speaking of Jeremiah, here I have a father.. and now I know a mother. It's not biological, but it's a family."

"That's nice, but... that sounds... uh, kinda boring?" he was impatient. Seriously impatient, and purely intent in making her go back.

"Boring but happy." she fed him another piece of cake. "I'm content."

Gino simply smiled at her and grabbed her small hand, looking at it longingly. "Hm.." he chewed the treat and swallowed it before talking again. "But I keep missing you. Arthur does, too."

Funny as it may seem, and however much unusual, she found herself saying something that she had wanted to say since she left for this orange farm.

"Then stay with me here."

He gave her a smile that was far from childish. It was genuine, mature and affectionate.

She went on, internally pleased to get such a reaction for him. "I'm sure Jeremiah won't mind Arthur around. Oranges are fun to pick. And Orange is fun to pick on."

He leaned towards her again, this time catching her lips, and this time she returned it.

She didn't know that her baked cake was really delicious until she tasted it in his kiss. When they broke apart, she looked down at the plate in her lap and poked it with a fork. She was about to eat it, but the next thing she knew, Gino was barging in the living room.

"HEY, JEREMIAH! Would you mind if I-..... AAAAAHHHHHH~!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Anya was raising an eyebrow when Gino returned panting and blushing. "What?"

"I just interrupted a private moment."

She laughed lightly, a thing that was so unlike her, and he was more than glad to see her so carefree.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's a bit cracky and too fluffy, but hey. A fangirl can dream. :D

Tell me what you think?

Next ish: Cecille + Lloyd + Milly

To find out what Gino interrupted, stay tuned for the last chappie!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH.

Ahhh, and the new main layout for my site also features Gino and Anya. (squee)

* * *

Anya + Gino


	6. CecilleLloydMilly

**A/N:** Now be WARNED. Kinda OOC Lloyd, kinda depressed Milly and kinda ignored Cecille.

I'm bad at writing these three.

But then, you have been warned, anyway! :D Kinda.

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Cecille + Lloyd + Milly

This is the first time he will celebrate his Christmas outside his laboratory.

Milly had turned up, quite shyly, bringing presents. Cecille had welcomed her warmly of course, and Lloyd was in his usual cheery manner. The young woman was blushing a bit when she handed him her present, and Cecille was giggling - and Lloyd had smiled that crooked smile of his, looking at his new pair of eyeglasses.

"I hope I got the right one - I had to ask Miss Cecille what kind of glasses to get for you."

"Oh, Milly - this is perfect, I think I haven't bothered to buy a new one since Suzaku punched me.. I only noticed that my dear glasses have scrapes only now!!" the Earl tried on his new eyeglasses and threw away the old one nonchalantly.

Milly was overjoyed, of course. Lloyd then glanced and made rude teases on Cecille as she gushed over Milly's gift - a new dress. He observed the rather well-hidden sadness in his ex-fiancee's face, and frowned at her.

"Milly, you don't seem to be enjoying Christmas much."

Cecille had stopped in her marvelling and had paused to note the girl's expression. "Miss Milly, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing... Um, can I stay here for the day?" Milly tried her best to work out a smile. "I just remembered... my parents and my grandparents are still busy with business. And... Ashford is... well, it reminds me of memories... So I guess I have to celebrate Christmas with people who are happy!"

It was true. Milly knew that this celebration was still a working day for her family. Ashford just reminded her that this year, Shirley, Suzaku, Lelouch, and Rollo won't be around. She was listing names mentally, and immediately, Lloyd came to her mind.

She was instantly sure that she just HAVE to spend her Christmas with Lloyd. His cheerful manner and bright demeanor would help her be happy... just for once.

"Milly, dear... are you sure you don't want to celebrate with your friends? All we do here in the lab is... work. Even in a holiday."

Plus, Cecille was a really nice woman.

"It's alright! I don't want to go back to Ashford and remember that we're all very incomplete now... I lost four of my good friends and I think that'll hurt my Christmas spirit. And if all you do here is work," the blonde stopped for emphasis. "at least you're still smiling and having fun!"

"Oh... uh, thank you for the dress, dear!" Cecille worked up her own encouraging smile. "I wasn't expecting anything, really. In fact, you showing up is-"

"A 99-percent probability." Lloyd finished. The women raised eyebrows at him, only to notice that he was rounding the laboratory again and now pressing various keys. "Of course, why wouldn't my ex-fiancee visit me for Christmas? Right, Milly?"

"O-oh! Ahh, y-yeah... haha." this time the blonde struggled to laugh at the man's unlikely antics. Although bewildered was more her expression to his words than amused. "Of course! I... We've been good friends!"

The man made a nonchalant gesture with his hand as he studied the display in the monitor. "There's nothing like having someone crazy around! Something in Cecille's daily blabs reminds me to much of my mother-"

"What is that supposed to mean, Lloyd?!"

"That means," the scientist started. "That we should not be so impolite towards our special guest!"

Both women blinked.

"I mean, we should close down the lab now and go to someplace else and celebrate Christmas."

The wink he gave them both made them shiver.

But when he didn't back his statement up with a "JOKE!"...

"LLOYD, IS THAT YOU?!?!"

"Oh, you women are troublesome. And lazy! I'm starting to shut the systems down now! Cecille, those computers over there at the corner should be turned off already!" the man then turned towards the bewildered crowd of workers in the lab. "EVERYONE, HIP-HIP HURRAY! LET'S GET DONE WITH THE WORK!!! KEEP MOVIN'!!"

Milly eyed the whole crowd as the people scattered to tend to the various laboraty apparatus and in seconds, the whole place is ready for closing. "...Wow."

"ALRIGHT, LET'S BE HAPPY!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! NOW GO SHOOOOOO!!!"

"Yes, sir! Merry Christmas, Sir!"

It had taken almost a millisecond for the excited workers to exit the lab and leave Cecille, Milly and Lloyd alone.

"What are you two staring at? We have to go out now and celebrate!"

Milly had smiled gratefully at the radiant smile - she was hoping for this - he sent her and then enthusiastically offered Cecille that she'll help her change. The women then happilly ran towards the changing rooms.

"Hey, Milly!"

The blonde stopped running and turned towards the silver-haired man. Cecille had gone first and left them their privacy. "Yes?"

"I deem it appropriate to give you back a Christmas gift. So... what would you like? A battleship? A submarine, a Knightmare Frame? Fighter jets? Slash harkens? FLEIJA??? Uh, what do you call this... a new cellphone equipped with mini hadron cannons???"

Milly was open-mouthed as he sorted the war-stuff from biggest to smallest, counting them off with his fingers. "Uh, I think a simple gift will do, Lloyd-"

"Oh, the cellphone will do, then! Alright, let's go get some pudding! CECILLE!! WOULD YOU HURRY UP, YOU WOMAN!!!"

"I'll go help her-"

"And one more thing!"

"...u-uh.. huh?"

"What color do you want the mini cannons? Pink? Blue? Yellow? RGB? CMYK? Err... all the colors of the rainbow??"

* * *

**A/N:** As much as I adore Cecille. I really want Lloyd and dear Milly together.

Next, chapter 7 - the last chap: Jeremiah + Sayoko.


	7. JeremiahSayoko

**A/N:** I would like to take this opportunity to warn you, dear reader, of the perils of reading this last chapter. Embedded in the not-so-unfortunate events in this certain moment in the lives of Jeremiah "Orange" Gottwald and Sayoko Shinozaki is a tributive game of chess, mentions of their pink-haired adoptive daughter, a ring, and CHEESE. Many, many cheese.

But in case you are not willing to heed my warning, read on, my dearest reader. Complete the set of seven that you had, I assume, started in the hopes that the last chapter won't end as sappy romance.

But we can't help the sap if Jeremiah and Sayoko are involved am I right?

Did I sound like Lemony Snicket? 'Cause he's totally my idol.

* * *

**Seven Christmas Firsts**

* * *

Jeremiah + Sayoko

This is the first Christmas that they are not serving under anyone's command.

For some reason, it bothered Jeremiah that there was no royal party to attend to, that there was no royal dinner to assist a high-ranking officer with, and that there was no notice from the higher ranks of off-duty hours.

For some reason, it bothered Sayoko that there was no Christmas dinner to prepare, no Ashford Academy Christmas parties or balls to assist Milly or Lelouch or the student council with, and there was no notice from either Lelouch or Nunnally that she can skip the night and spend it with her family instead.

But Sayoko had no family anymore.

Jeremiah had since the completion of Zero Requiem resigned from military duties and started his own orange farm.

A few months after the Gottwald Orange Farms' foundation, she had turned up, inquiring for a job with Jeremiah and Anya.

Anya didn't mind in the least. Jeremiah was overjoyed.

Because he really wanted to get to know her.

Now, it was their first Christmas together, and... they are not serving under anyone's command. It felt different. It felt so free, yet nostalgic. This was the way things used to be before the war.

How long has it been since they didn't have to worry about anything else?

The two looked up from their chess game - a small tribute to Lelouch-sama, of course - when Anya passed by them holding a tray of treats for two. The girl gave them a small, polite smile.

"I hope you are having a good time."

The pink-haired girl stalked off and they both smiled back, nodding in acknowledgement. They went back to their game of chess and talked over the shared wine.

"I never really knew how it felt to be this free." Jeremiah's deep voice resounded as he moved his knight. Ever since entering the military and the royal guards... never did I imagine myself living a laidback life like this."

"Let us thank Lelouch-sama for that." Sayoko smiled fondly, remembering the teenage boy that she had assisted with firm loyalty. "He did everything for Nunnally-sama and everyone. I am glad to have served under him and gain his trust. It was almost hard to imagine him as someone who did all these changes back when I was still taking care of the Lamperouges, but he really proved everyone wrong."

"How was it?" Jeremiah asked back. "Serving the Lamperouge siblings, I mean."

"Every ounce of effort is worth it. Lelouch-sama is brilliant. Nunnally-sama is simply kind and loving. They both treat every person with respect."

"So that is how they gained your trust."

"My loyalty is unwavering."

"I am honored to get to know someone who thinks like me."

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised that you will serve under him. The 'Orange incident' supposedly destroyed your image-"

"I grew to appreciate it. See, now I'm planting oranges."

Sayoko giggled. "Yes. And I am officially a production manager in your farm. I really have to thank you for this."

"Stop that helplessly grateful aura, Sayoko." he looked at her, smiling. "I am open to all of my old comrades. Always."

"But it's more than that."

He looked at her and saw that she was wearing a radiant smile and that her eyes were spilling with honesty as she talked. "What do you mean?"

"You are a great man. You listened to everything I had to say when I was just recovering from all the sadness that Lelouch-sama's death brought. You offered me beforehand of a position in the farms. You welcomed me so warmly when I accepted your offer. You are a compassionate "boss" for your crew here, and have become a father-figure to Anya in just the course of weeks. The people who have needed you - you provided for them. You told me that you knew that this particular area is full of unemployed workers and war victims and so you gave them an opportunity to survive by opening numerous slots in the farm crew."

"This is too much flattery. I only did the best I can-"

"-to help others. And that's what makes you great." She smiled wider, reaching a hand to lay over his. "Someone has to eventually say this to you. I remember someone who used to tell me that I have to thank people and praise them for their greatest attributes, because it makes that person invigorated to continue his work. I hope you appreciate this little 'Thank You' from me, in behalf of everyone who I know owe you their thanks."

"Sayoko," he started, squeezing her hand. "I... well, you're welcome! I appreciate it. That's the least I can do to make up for my past sins. Besides, I'm not the only one who deserves thanks. You're someone great, too."

The woman nodded her head earnestly, looking fondly at their intertwined fingers, the chess game now completely forgotten.

They stayed like that for moments, the only sounds they heard was a hushed conversation between Anya and Gino outside, the chirping of crickets, and the whistles of the wind blowing outside.

"Um, I've been thinking..." Jeremiah started, a hand diving into his pocket and pulling out a small, red box. "I have to give you a Christmas gift, see. And..."

The box flipped open. Inside was a ring. Sayoko gasped lightly, her grip on his hand tightening for a second, before she blushed and let a stray finger brush against the golden ring and the diamond embedded in it.

"It's... beautiful."

It was too cliched, she knew that - but there really was no other word to describe it. Now she knew how it felt for love story heroines when they see an offered ring... There really was no other choice but to say that the ring is beautiful, particularly because it really is.

"I'm glad you think so. I was thankful for Anya's help in this, although she grumbled something about.. cheese. I didn't understand that part." he chuckled a bit, pulling out the ring and sliding it in her finger. She marveled at the jewellery as he put it on her.

"This is the first time someone's given me a ring..."

"Well, we're free now. We won't have to worry about the things that we have worried over in the past - we can.. commit ourselves to something new."

At that moment, an unspoken promise was made.

"I guess I'll have to agree." Sayoko said, leaning in to give him a brief kiss on the cheek-

"HEY, JEREMIAH! Would you mind if I-..... AAAAAHHHHHH~!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Both jumped to see a flash of blonde hair barge in and then bolt out again.

"What?" they heard a muffled voice from the front porch.

"I just interrupted a private moment."

At the sound of Anya's light laughter, Sayoko looked at her new partner smilingly and Jeremiah could barely hold back his laugh. He tugged at her hand and she let him lead her outside to join Gino and Anya in their little celebration.

* * *

**. F I N I S .**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for finishing this set. ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!

Anyways, I'm glad I was able to post this! Dang... I knew it. I knew knew knew that I'd end up finishing this long after Christmas. This is late, but at least I didn't post months after! :D

I love you guys - HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
